Colours
by Seth Figment
Summary: Peter, an unconventional Jedi apprentice, meets a strange Sith named Deadpool. Circumstances has them continuously running into each other. [STAR WARS AU] (This requires no real knowledge about Star Wars to read and understand. If you know what a lightsaber, the force, Sith and Jedi are, you will be fine.)
1. Chapter 1

**Old summary:** Being a Jedi is one thing and so is being a Sith. Jedi are good and Sith are evil. There's no in between or compromise. But then a very special Jedi apprentice meets an unique Sith.

* * *

A/N: This is a WIP and it's not beta read.

Fore**warning**, this is like a side project that I've been (what's the writing form of doodle?) messing around with for fun. I have had drafts of the first couple of chapters on my computer for like two years now. I will finish this... at some point... in the future... a far, far away future... I'm a slow writer okay. But posting unfinished things usually, not always, gets me to finish them slightly faster.

Also English ain't my first language and I'm alone, got no beta, or anyone.

(I might finish this quickly. Or not. I really don't know. Sometimes it can take me month to write a couple hundred words then only an hour to write a couple of thousand. I am incredibly inconsistent. The only thing I'm consistent in is in my inconsistency. ;n;)

* * *

Keeping close to the wall Deadpool sneakily tiptoes in pace with his humming. "Dah dah dah dum da da dum da da..."

-**Pssshhew**-

Hearing the familiar noise of lightsaber igniting behind him, Deadpool stops dead in his tracks.

A second later a voice joins the electrical hum behind him. "Tip: If you're trying to sneak don't hum the Imperial march."

"What?" Frowning it takes a moment before he fully register the significant of what he's just been told. Back stiffening, his eyes widens. "Wait!" Whirling around he meets the startled eyes of an apprentice. "That's an actually thing? It's not only the movie's soundtrack playing in my head?"

"What? I, no?.. I, I mean yes?" Taken aback the young apprentice don't really know how to react and defaults with nonsensical rambling. "You guys like play it constantly. Way to catchy by the way. I keep humming it to myself. The other apprentices think I'm a Sith. Jameson won't shut up about it."

Yellow eyes shining with excitement the Sith ignores the lightsaber pointed at him and steps closer. "It's played constantly? Like when? Parades? Are there balloons? Is Snoopy one of them?"

Readjusting the grip on his lightsaber Peter resists the urge to back away from the odd Sith. "Ehhh. Sorry, no balloons."

Shoulders drooping the Sith looks up at him with large questioning eyes. "No, Big Bird?"

"Uh-uh." Shaking his head Peter wonders if the Sith is all as he should in the head.

Looking away in disappointment the Sith pouts and whines. "Aww, shoot. "

Sighing he glances at the kid. "Well, then." Suddenly the solemn look is replaced by a bordering manic smile and he quickly grabs his katana style lightsabers and hits the kid's hand with the butt of the handle. _First we make him drop his lightsaber and then to... Wait a second? _"Huh?" Mouth gaping he watches the kid flip the lightsaber back into his hand and point it back at him.

Eyes sparkling with amusement, the apprentice smirks and winks at him. "I have a lanyard."

"Clever boy." Eyes narrowed he inspect the kid's face. _More of a young adult really. With really nice eyes and smile. _Eyes wandering down he glimpses the lean outline of the apprentice body under the oversized robes. _Not to mention... _Shaking his head to stop that trail of thought, he instead lets his eyes drop down to the handles of the lightkatanas in his hands.

Smiling ruefully Deadpool meets Peter's eyes. "I'd hope I wouldn't need to do this to you, baby-Jedi. You seem fun." Dropping down on a knee he quickly crosses his katana style lightsabers and swiftly swipes them outwards to cut the ki-, _Young adult's,_ hand off, only for the plasma to snuff out.

_Huh? _Stunned Deadpool stares down in disbelief at his weapons.

Confused he looks between the apprentice and his lightkatanas. "How did you do that?"

Keeping his lightsaber pointed at the Sith, Peter looks down at him, a self-satisfied smile playing on his lips. "Cortosis covered wrist cuffs. Never leave home without them."

Eyes flickering to the apprentice wrists then back up to his face, Deadpool tilts his head, managing to look even more confused.

Smiling widely Peter is more than happy to talk about one of his designs with someone. "When the lightsaber's plasma comes in contact with the cortosis a feedback is caused which runs through the system and shuts the whole thing down."

Staring up at Peter, Deadpool smiles dopeyidly. "He's got beauty and brains."

Brow furrowing Peter looks at the Sith in confusion. "What?"

Shaking his head Deadpool gives him a wide innocent smile. "Nothing."

Trying to look nonchalant, Deadpool casually looks between the apprentice and their lightsaber. "So what you gonna do with me?"

Unsure Peter in his turn looks between his lightsaber and the Sith. "Ehh?"

Grinning widely Deadpool waggles his eyebrows. "Want some suggestions?"

Frowning, heat rises to Peter cheeks and he looks away in annoyance. "Just be quiet."

Out of the corner of his eye Peter sees the Sith open his mouth and he quickly adds a pleading, "Please?" to his request.

Snapping his mouth shut Deadpool presses his lips tightly shut. He has manners after all.

But when his eyes once more drop down to the young man's wrist he just can't resist asking, "Where did you get the idea of the lanyard?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of his reverie Peter looks down at his wrist too. "Oh, everyone keeps getting their lightsabers struck out of their hands in training. So I put a lanyard on mine."

Opening his mouth Deadpool is just about to ask an other question but Peter interrupts him. "Also before you ask. I came up with the wrist cuffs because you Sith seem overly found of cutting peoples hands off."

Pouting Deadpool seems somewhat disappointed at the answer. "So you just have common sense?"

Shrugging Peter nods. "Basically."

"So..." Looking down at the floor a slow smile spreads across Deadpool's face before he looks back up with a grin. "Do I make your common sense tingle?"

"Not really."

With a grin showing too much teeth the Sith's eyes turn dark."It should."

Frowning Peter opens his mouth to ask,"Why-" but gets the air knocked out of him as the Sith tackles him.

Springing up from his kneeling position Deadpool knocks the lightsaber out of Peter's hand as he tackles him. Quickly spinning them around the Sith grabs Peter's wrists pining them against the wall.

Pressed up closed to each other Deadpool grins and leans in even closer. "Is your common sense tingling now?"

Staring into the Sith's eyes they seem to glow yellow trough the mask. Mouth dry Peter, swallows heavily, failing to come up with something to say, but is saved when the sound of footsteps reaches them.

Pouting in mock disappointment Deadpool pushes his body even closer. "Seems like we need to cut this short."

Adjusts his grip on the apprentice wrists he transfers both of them into one of his hands, letting the other one trail down Peter's side, stopping at his hip.

Breath hitching Peter can't take his eyes of the Sith's.

Leaning in Deadpool stops a hair's breath from Peter's mouth before smirking. "Bye, bye, baby-Jedi." Hand quickly sliding from Peter's hip to his own belt Deadpool disappears.

Blinking in confusion Peter stares at the empty space in front of him.

* * *

What do you think?

By the way I was horrified to see that I couldn't find any Spideypool/Star Wars crossovers. Really hope this puny WIP might inspire others.

If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is Seth-Figment.

If you've got though this far, why not drop a comment/review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorta Deadpool's pov.

* * *

Pressed up against the wall Peter is leaning out to peek around the corner when suddenly he hears a voice behind him.

"Hello, Baby-Jedi."

Swirling around he pulls out his lightsaber and is met by the familiar sight of a certain Sith.

Grinning Deadpool ignites his lightkatanas and kneels down, shouting, "Surprise!" before crossing his katanas around Peter's outstretched wrist and swiping them outwards.

Grin dropping Deadpool stares at his lightkatanas staying pressed against the apprentice wrist, not going trough it. "...Surprise?"

Startled Peter ignites his lightsaber and Deadpool just manages to see a blue light before he feels a surge go trough his body, _Huh? That's not usually how that feels, _and he passes out.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._

Lying bound on the floor Deadpool gains consciousness only to moan in pain. "Oww. Why do I feel like the kid from Jurassic Park?"

"What?"

Opening his eyes Deadpool squints over at Peter. "Fried."

Looking slightly guilty the apprentice averts his eyes away from him. "That's because I stunned you. Sorry."

"What?" Frowning in confusion Deadpool can't make that add up with what he remembers from before he passed out. "How?"

Sheepishly the apprentice holds his lightsaber up and waves it slightly.

"Seriously?"

Nodding Peter lowers his lightsaber back down.

Feeling even more confused the Sith just stares at him blankly. "Again: How?"

Glancing over at the door Peter sights. "I guess I have time to explain."

Eyes flickering between Peter and the door, Deadpool's brows shoot up."Wait, are we locked in?"

Staring intensely down at the floor the apprentice blushes and mumbles something indistinct.

Smiling lopsidedly Deadpool looks Peter over with half lidded eyes. "If you wanted me alone you could have simply asked."

Head snapping up Peter's face heats up. "Didn't you wanted to know how this thing works?"

"Oh, I already know how this works. If you just come over here we can start." Grinning Deadpool motions with a nod for the apprentice to come closer.

Glaring Peter holds up his lightsaber. "I meant my lightsaber."

Gaze bypassing the lightsaber Deadpool pointedly looks at Peter's crotch. "I can probably figure it out."

Face blazing, Peter tightens his hold on his lightsaber. "Do you want me to stun you again?"

"Oh, kinky."

Turing away Peter ignores him and start to try to open the door.

"Oh, come on, Baby-Jedi, I was kidding. Except for if you wanted me to be serious, because then I'm very serious."

Not listening Peter simply keeps on ignoring him.

"Oh, come on." Pouting Deadpool lets his head fall back to the floor with a soft thud.

Staring up at the ceiling he start to hum to try stave of the inevitable boredom. "Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh dun-dun-dun-duuuuh..."

Frowning Peter stops his tinkering with the door lock to look back at the Sith. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, it's the Star Wars theme."

"Star wars theme? Didn't know this was a star war. Even less that it had its own theme."

"Well, can't call it Space Wars. It's already taken. By the way it's **S**tar **W**ars. Capital first letters. Sometimes entirely capitalized. Also it's not a star war but **the** Star Wars. There's IV Episodes, several prequels and..."

Continuing his explanation it takes him while before he notices that Peter have stopped listening and gone back to the door lock.

Mouth closing with a snap he pouts and looks away. Letting his eyes wander around the room his attention is caught by his katanas lying on a table and a thought strikes him.

"So how come I couldn't cut your hand off?"

Exasperated Peter looks back at him. "Wrist cuffs. Remember?"

"But my katanas didn't overload."

"Yeah." Frowning Peter looks over at them. "Why is that?"

"I got them fitted with non-dimetris circuits."

"Really? Cool." Eyes lighting up the apprentice quickly moves over to the lightkatanas and starts to tinker with them.

"Hey! Don't touch them!"

Not responding Peter just keeps doing what he's doing. Grumbling at being ignored once more, Deadpool lets out a heavy sighs. "So you're smart. What's wrong with them? Why couldn't they cut through your wrist this time?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with your lightsabers. My wrist cuffs are merely coated in cortosis, the main part of them is made of Mandalorian iron."

Whistling the Sith can't help but feel impressed. "Mandalorian iron? Wow. That stuff ain't exactly cheap. How you get them?"

Busy concentrating on the lightkatanas Peter lets his mouth go on autopilot.

"I saved a Mandalorian once and her honer dictated that she did something in return. I asked if she could teach me how to forge. I made the cuffs and she let me keep them. Later I managed to get my hands on some cortosis and covered them in it."

"Can they shoot web?"

Straightening up Peter looks over at the Sith in confusion. "Why would they do that?"

"Would be cool. Wouldn't it?" Shrugging Deadpool turns on his back and stares up at the ceiling.

"So..." Turning his head Deadpool looks at Peter tinkering with the lightkatanas. "Why are you here?"

Giving up on his fiddling with the katanas Peter sits back on the table edge. "I'm suppose to retrieve a data disc."

"What's on it?"

Closing his eyes Peter leans his head back. "Can't tell you."

"Is it information?"

Humming Peter rolls his shoulders.

"Is it a print?"

Stiffening Peter's eyes snap open.

"And of the blue variety?"

Now staring at the Sith, Peter slowly stands.

"Often refereed to as blueprints?"

"How do you know this?"

Shifting Deadpool cants his hips up. "Check my pocket."

Raising an eyebrow Peter looks at him doubtfully.

Wiggling his hips the Sith smiles innocently. "Oh, come on, I don't bite."

Letting out a deep sigh Peter grabs the lightsabers and walks up to him. "If this is a trick..."

-..-..

Slightly confused but happy and not willing to question it Peter puts the data disc securely in an inner pocket.

Now leaning on the door he tries to listen for footsteps outside.

"Eh, what are you doing?"

"If I'm fast enough I don't need to worry about keeping a low profile." Hearing no footsteps he activates his lightsaber and starts to cut the door open, causing alarms to start blaring.

Frowning Deadpool suddenly notices his katanas hanging from the apprentice hip. "Hey! Give me back my katanas!"

"I'm taking them as compensation for you trying to cut my hand off." As he finishes cutting the last part Peter pointedly looks over his shoulder. "Again."

"But I failed. And you stunned me. We're even."

"Don't think so."

"You can't leave. You never explained the stun thing."

"Maybe some other time." Taking a quick look around the corridor Peter gives a small wave. "Bye"

"Come back here!"

* * *

I have no beta and English ain't' my native language so I really appreciate it when people help by pointing out grammar and spelling errors. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorta Peter's pov.

* * *

"Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh dun-dun-dun-duuuuh..." Catching himself humming Peter shakes his head in irritation. "Well, at least it isn't the Imperial March." Sighing he checks the time and quickens his pace towards the training rooms.

Stepping into the training room Peter is just about to apologies for being late when he freezes in his tracks at what greets him.

"Hello, Baby-Jedi." Holding a blaster to the head of the training master is Deadpool. "I believe you've got something that belongs to me."

Dumbstruck Peter stares confused. "Huh?"

Eyes narrowing, Deadpool gives a mock kind smile. "My katanas?"

Shoulders slumping, Peter lets out a dejected,"Oh..."

Nodding back at the door Deadpool presses the blaster closer to his hostage. "Lead the way."

Turning in the doorway, Peter, Deadpool and the hostage slowly make their way to the apprentice room.

..-..-..-..

Rummaging through one of his many boxers of tech Peter finally finds the lightkatanas. Turning he holds them out for the Sith to take.

Pushing the hostage down to the floor Deadpool keeps the blaster pointed at them as he retrieves his katanas. "Hello, babies. Missed me? Mommy sure missed you. Yes, I did."

Clearing his throat Peter interrupts this most touching reunion. "There you have them. What now?"

Attaching his katanas to his belt Deadpool hums, pretending to contemplate the apprentice question. "What now?"

Grinning the Sith holds out his hand. "Hand over your lightsaber."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah." Waving the blaster he still got it pointed at the hostage.

Lips pressed tightly together Peter _hesitatingly_ unhooks the lightsaber from his belt and hands it to Deadpool.

"See how yo-" But as Deadpool grips the handle a shock goes trough his body and he falls unconscious.

* * *

The stun thing will be explained. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Sort of Peter's pov

* * *

Finally finishing cleaning up the mess in his room Peter sits down on his bed with a sigh. Thinking about taking a late lunch he's surprised when there's a knock on his door and one of the masters walk in.

Concerned Peter straightens. "Master Coulson?"

Waving a hand he gestures for Peter to calm down as he smiles reassuringly. "Relax Peter. I've just come to talk."

Back stiff Peter tries and fails to relax back.

Moving slowly around the room Coulson glances back at Peter. "The Sith has been asking for you."

"Oh?" Nervous Peter thrums his fingers against his leg.

"Any idea why?"

Staring down at the floor Peter shakes his head. "I'm not sure."

Coming to a stop back at the door Coulson smiles at Peter, for some reason he seems to find the answer acceptable enough but yet still not fully satisfying. "If you can think of something, come to me."

Nodding Peter watches them leave. For a minute he simply sits there tired, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he stands from his bed.

..-..-..-..-..-..

Standing in front of the cell Peter looks in at the Sith. "They said you've been asking for me?"

Walking up to stand in front of the apprentice Deadpool half shrugs. "Well, this is an other time. So care to explain the stun thing?"

Blinking innocently Peter feigns confusion. "Which stun thing?"

Eyes narrowing the Sith gestures down at Peter's hip, at the object in question. "The stun thing with your lightsaber."

Clearly holding back a smile Peter bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. "Which stu-"

"From the second time we met when you fried me." Frowning Deadpool adds, "And from earlier. When I fried myself."

Trying to shrug nonchalantly, Peter can't help but grin in excitement over the prospect to talk about his designs with someone who's actually willing to listen. "I have safety switches."

Unhooking his lightsaber from his belt Peter holds it up, pointing out several buttons unique to his lightsaber.

"The first time I stunned you I used the one I usually have on during training. It changes the plasma beam. The outer layer cools down and becomes conductive. This then gets charged with a current. The strength of the current can be altered to simply give a person a small shock or stun them, rendering them incapacitated without injuries."

Humming in acknowledgment Deadpool moves closer, staring down at apprentice's lightsaber with keen interested. "And the second time? Why did I get stunned when I tried to use it then?"

Moving his hold on his lightsaber Peter grips the handle. "The handle is coded to my force frequency."

"Force frequency?"

"Yes, it's really cool. Everyone have an unique energy reading. My lightsaber register that unique energy signature to determine the user."

"More than cool. That's absolutely awesome. Your master got to be pretty damn happy. A genius apprentice."

Grimacing Peter looks away.

Raising an eyebrow at the odd response Deadpool shrugs and instead nods towards the lightsaber. "I take it that everybody here got that weird safety on their lightsabers?"

Slowly shaking his head, Peter stares into space, repeating what he's been told. "No, it's crude and unrefined." Closing his eyes he adds. "Cheating."

Ignoring the weirdness of the apprentice response, Deadpool's simply happy to accept that no one else will try and bug zap him.

Glancing around them Deadpool smirks at the empty corridor. "By the way, feeling any tingling?"

Frowning Peter looks back at Deadpool. "Wha-" Suddenly the door of the cell swings open and the Sith grabs Peter wrists, pressing him up against a wall Deadpool holds the apprentice's hands up over his head.

"Seems like your common sense is malfunctioning." Trailing one of his hands up Peter's wrist Deadpool covers the apprentice's hand with his.

Glancing up Deadpool quickly checks the safety before leaning in, briefly pressing his masked mouth to the corner of Peter's. "Sleep tight, Baby-Jedi."

Activating the lightsaber Peter gets hit by the electrified plasma, falling unconscious.

* * *

Set lightsabers to stun. (°∀°)b


	5. Chapter 5

Sort of Peter's pov.

* * *

After waking up humiliated from getting stunned by his own lightsaber, things at the temple went back to pretty much normal. Making Peter believe that he'd seen the last of the Sith.

Turns out he was wrong.

Going through some basic exercises with his lightsaber he turns swiftly to make a downward cut when his blade is stopped by a red one.

Eyes widening Peter's looks up, meeting the glowing yellow eyes of Deadpool.

"Missed me?"

Quickly stepping back Peter deflects the Sith's next swipe.

Fight taking them around the room they have to have caused quite the racket because hurried footsteps are soon heard.

Grinning Deadpool suddenly disregards his lightkatanas and grabs the apprentice by the upper arms. Twisting Deadpool spins Peter around and pushes him back.

Falling to the floor Peter looks up disorientated just in time for other apprentices to come rushing in to the room.

Concerned one of them runs up to Peter and kneels down. "What happened?"

"There was a Sith..." Trailing of Peter looks around himself, finding no trace of the Sith.

Frowning the other apprentice follows his eyes. "There's no one here, Peter."

Annoyed the other apprentices frown at him before leaving mumbling among themselves about how Fraidy-Pete probably just got scared of his own shadow.

Closing his eyes at the whisper of the nickname Peter hugs his knees.

..-..-..-..-..

Luckily enough Deadpool unfortunately shows up the next day as well, and this time there's witnesses, proving that Peter isn't insane.

At least until he's backed into the maze like garden at the temple, only to later be found in a fountain soaked but unharmed after fighting a Sith for the second time.

And then the next day for a third time.

Then a forth time.

Fifth time.

Umpteenth time.

Thinking back on the past week Peter groans, feeling annoyed he rolls his tense shoulders.

Sitting cross legged on the floor he's trying to concentrate on the book in his lap but his thoughts keep turning to the Sith.

He's been showing up everyday for over a week now. Fought Peter and then disappeared before backup could come. And at none of these fights have anyone actually been hurt. All that's happened is that the Sith disrupts everything, fights and exchange some banter with him. It's like he doesn't want to hurt Peter, just hang out with him in his own psychotic way.

Wondering about this odd behavior Peter's been asking around and gotten to know his name_. _But except for that he really doesn't know anything about the other.

Hearing someone enter the room Peter ignores them, continuing to stare down at the book in his lap, waiting for the inevitable interruption to come.

When a red glow enters his field of view he sighs and looks up to meet the Sith's eyes."Hello, Darth Pool."

"Hel- wait? Darth-what?" Grin dropping Deadpool falters in his greeting when he register what the apprentice said.

Confused Peter frown. "Isn't that what you're called?"

"No. It's Deadpool. **DEAD**pool. No space." Pausing Deadpool adds as an after thought. "Or Wade, but no one has called me that in a long time."

Standing Peter tries to not show his disgruntlement over the one thing he thought he knew being wrong. "Well, Deadpool, I'm Peter."

Annoyed at being wrong Peter decides to take a gamble on his theory that Deadpool just want to hang out. Or at least not kill him.

Ignoring the red plasma beams pointing at him Peter causally puts his book away before looking back at Deadpool."Want to go grab lunch with me?"

Taken aback the Sith lowers his lighkatanas, staring confused. "What?"

"I'm been reading for hours and thought I'd go eat now. Want to come with?" Sounding a bit more excited than he really should Peter is eager to see if he's right, and also to have a day's rest from fighting.

Shrugging Deadpool deactivates his lightkatanas and hooks them to his belt. "Sure."

Smiling Peter fist pumps on the inside over being right and also because of food. Now when he actually started to think about it he's starving. "Let's go."

* * *

Thoughts so far?

Fraidy-Pete from  
Fraidy-cat  
Noun.  
US, informal. : someone who is very afraid of something. Used mainly by children to taunt a timid or fearful person.  
Synonyms: scaredy-cat, faint-of-heart, coward, wimp, sissy, wuss


	6. Chapter 6

Hesitating only for a moment Peter quickly makes up his mind as to where to bring Deadpool.

Walking into the familiar diner Peter easily slides into a both.

Curiously looking around Deadpool is just about to open his mouth to ask something when a couple of tentacles comes over to the table with two plates of waffles.

Frowning Deadpool's eyes flicker from the plates to the tentacles slithering away and then up to Peter's grinning face.

"I hope you like blue berry waffles."

Looking stunned Deadpool stares at Peter only briefly looking away to watch a small pitcher of what appears to be syrup be places on the table by a new tentacle.

Glancing down at the plate in front of him he frowns."Blueberry waffles?" Squinting suspiciously at the waffles he pokes at them with a fork. "Blueberries? Is this an actual thing or did autocorrect mess with the script? "

Confused Peter looks between Deadpool and the waffles. "You've never seen blue berries before? Would you prefer red berry waffles? Ki'Thuie makes them too, but I prefer the blue ones."

"Red berries? Wait, you mean blue berries? As in berries that are blue?"

"Yes." Feeling mildly concerned Peter finally starts to question if this lunch thing was really a good idea, but curiosity has always been his down fall and he can't help but ask, "What did you think I meant?"

Ignoring Peter's concerned question Deadpool impales a small potion of a waffle before bringing it to his mouth, chewing carefully. "It tastes like actual waffles."

"Right? Ki'Thuie have become really good at making them."

"How come that they can make waffles at all?"

Blushing Peter swallows his mouth full before awkwardly clearing his throat. "I help fix their grill and oven once. While I was doing it I might have told them about the food my aunt used to make and they've been trying to replicate some of it since. The waffles have been the greatest success so far."

"Aunt? I thought you Jedi was all supposed to be orphans?"

Running a hand through his hair Peter looks out the window at the people walking past. "It's a long story."

"Well I'd love to hear it." Following Peter's gaze Deadpool looks out the window too, only for something to catch his attention. Demeanor changing he stands. "Next time. Got to go."

Taken aback Peter looks back at Deadpool, frowning confused at the the other. "But you haven't finished yo..." Glancing down he kind of trails off at the empty plate he sees there. "...waffles?" _What did he do? Put them in his pockets?_

When he looks back up from the conspicuously empty plate Deadpool's gone.

* * *

Mini chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorta Peter's pov

* * *

Feeling pressure push in on his temples Peter takes a calming breath and tries to once again explain why he doesn't want to use a ''real, proper'' lightsaber.

But before he can start Peter catches a glimpse of familiar red in his peripheral. Mouth clicking shut Peter closes his eyes for a second before bowing his head slightly forcing out some compliant words of understanding and agreement before excusing himself to go and get a real, proper lightsaber.

As he hurries over to Deadpool the sight of the Sith somehow lessens the pressure behind his eyes.

"Lunch, same as yesterday?" Not waiting for an answer Peter simply grabs Deadpool's forearm pulling him with him. "Great. This way."

Letting himself be dragged away from the Jedi temple grounds by the other Deadpool soon grabs Peter, taking control of where they're going as fast as they're left the grounds.

Leading them to a part of the city Peter's never been to, Deadpool excitedly picks a food stand with some kind of spicy smelling dishes. But before Peter can take a closer look at the foreign food Deadpool's already dragging him off once more.

-..-..

Gazing out over the surrounding rooftops Peter smiles as he kicks his legs as they dangle over the roof edge.

Nudging Peter with his shoulder Deadpool hands him some kind of bread wrapped thing. "Did I interrupt something before?"

Freezing with the wrap half way to his mouth Peter feels his appetite disappear as his reminded about earlier.

Setting the food down next to him on the bag it was previously in, Peter shakes his head. "No you didn't."

Taking a giant bite of his own food wrap thing Deadpool chews loudly. "Didn't seem like it."

Sighing Peter kicks his legs a bit more violently. "We were discussing lightsaber training."

"Discussing?"

"Arguing about it." Rubbing his face with his hands Peter just feel so tired. "They want me to use a ''real, proper'' lightsaber, like a true Jedi apprentice."

"What's wrong with the one you've got?"

"It's apparently inelegant and uncivilized. To make it stun people is bastardizing it's true design and the lanyard is something not even a child should need if you simply use it properly." Grimacing Peter closes his eyes at the sting the often repeated words cause. Shoulders hunching Peter quietly mumbles. "I just don't want anyone to get injured."

Snorting Deadpool shakes his head. "They're wrong."

Eyes shooting open Peter turns so quickly to look at Deadpool that he almost gives himself whiplash. "What?" He has to have misunderstood Deadpool somehow. No one has ever agreed with him before.

"I've seen full on Jedi master drop their lightsabers. They've got the dexterity of a toddler. And when did not killing people become inelegant and uncivilized? I've got to be the most elegant, civilized person ever." Gesturing wildly with his food wrap a mix of vegetables and minced meat fly every which way.

Laughing Peter smiles. "My old master would have agreed with you."

Grunting something between a giant bite of food that sounds somewhat as "sensible man" Deadpool picks up Peter's dismissed food wrap with one hand holding it out for him to take.

Taking the wrap Peter finally takes his first bite. Pleasantly surprised over the mix of flavors he quickly takes an other bite, humming in contentment.

Finishing off the last bit of his own food Deadpool leans back with a grin, watching Peter eat enthusiastically. "Knew you would like Mexican."

"That's what this is?"

"No that's an burrito, sorta. It's technically not Mexican but it's the closes you can get to it in this universe."

Frowning Deadpool looks slightly confused. "Though there's waffles..." Head titling he remembers something from yesterday. "Which reminds me. You never told me how you have an aunt."

"Oh, yeah. I was supposed to tell you." Staring down at the remaining part of his burrito Peter feels a lump form in his throat. "When my master found me I was older than commonly acceptable and I had family, my aunt, but because of my high levels of midi-chlorians an e-" Freezing Peter's cuts himself off as one of Deadpool's lightkatanas suddenly is held up against his throat.

Leaning in Deadpool's eyes seems to burn as he practically growls, "Never mention those things ever again. Understand?"

Swallowing Peter nods as best as he can with the plasma so close to his jugular. "Yep. Understood perfectly."

"Good." Sitting back Deadpool smiles, gesturing for him to continue like nothing out of the ordinary had just happen.

Swallowing nervously Peter wonders not for the first time what's wrong with the other.

Clearing his throat he tries as best as he can to explain, hoping to not trigger the other again. "Well, I was taken in because of... my disproportionately high proclivity toward the force. My old master Stark was very understanding and seen as a very nontraditional Jedi master. He encouraged me to build and design things to use in combination with my Jedi training and the force."

"Sounds like a stand up guy."

"Yeah." Swallowing Peter feels his eyes ache from old tears. "He was dismissed by the Jedi council some years ago."

"Why?"

"He was mortally injured during a mission. He built a small devise to have in his chest to keep himself alive. It, it harnesses the power of the force, keeping his heart beating."

Jaw clenching he forces the words out. "They said that a true Jedi would have met death with honor. That by arrogantly thinking he can tame and bind the force in a machine in his chest he's disrupting the balance of things." Eyes downcast Peter can't help but feel anger stir inside his chest as he repeats what he's been told a hundred time.

Bracing himself, he sits there quietly, waiting for whatever harsh words Deadpool might have to add.

"Okaaay..." Drawing the word out Deadpool kicks his legs a bit. "So no offense, but your Jedi council seems to be filled with dumbasses."

Blinking confused at Deadpool's words, Peter frowns for a moment before laughter suddenly bubbles up his throat. Giggling uncontrollably he covers his mouth as he looks back at Deadpool who raises an eyebrow at him.

Not able to hold it back anymore, Peter drops his hand letting himself laugh out loud.

"Are you okay?" Concerned Deadpool leans in poking at him with a finger. "Did I break you or something?"

Shaking his head Peter gives him a blinding smile. "No, I'm fine." Chuckling he drags a hand through his hair. "You can't imagine how long I've waited for someone to say that."

* * *

mini chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Next day.

Sorta Peter's pov

* * *

Looking through the leftover wreckage of and old space ship Peter grins to himself as he manages to find some useful parts. He has always loved to rummage among the different piles of old machines at the junkyard. There's always some treasures hiding among the broken parts.

Jumping at a sudden sharp whistle Peter hits his shoulder before poking his head out of the wreckage to look around. Quickly spotting the bright red of Deadpool who's sitting on an old chassis. Immediately Peter tries to untangles himself from the broken ship.

Grinning at Peter's struggle Deadpool jumps down from the chassis. "Got a surprise for you." Holding up what looks like a clunky lightsaber it takes a moment before Peter recognizes it.

"Is that my old prototype?" Jumping out of the ship he dusts himself off, wiping the oil off of his hands as best he can.

"I borrowed it from your room." Flipping it up into his hand by the lanyard he waves it slightly. "It had the same weird buttons on it as yours."

Raising an eyebrow at the borrowed claim, Peter shakes his head slightly, choosing to ignore that little detail he concentrating on the prototype. "Well, it's one of my first modified lightsabers."

"So..." Glancing between the clumsy lightsaber and the apprentice, Deadpool raises an eyebrow. "Does it work?"

"You're in luck, it does. One of few that didn't explode."

Brows disappearing up into his non exciting hairline the Sith sounds intrigued. "Explode?"

"The plasma had a tendency to destabilize and kind of..." Gesturing with his hands Peter mimics a small explosion with accompanied frizzle and boom sound effects.

"Oh." Glancing down at the lightsaber prototype the Sith shrugs. "Well, then, lucky me." Activating the lightsaber he pouts, looking disappointed.

Worried Peter walks up to the other."What's wrong?"

Sighing dramatically Deadpool looks at the plasma in despair. "Should have known it would be blue."

Grinning Peter steps closer to him. "Actually." Reaching for the prototype he presses some buttons on the handle and the color of the plasma changes to a bright red.

Jaw dropping Deadpool stares wide eyed between Peter and the lightsaber. "What did you do?"

Smiling at the other reaction Peter shrugs. "I wanted to be able to change the color of my lightsaber."

Meeting Peter's eyes Deadpool meaningfully looks to the lightsaber then back to him. "To red?"

Irritated Peter crosses his arms defensively. "It was before I got to know that they're apparently color coded."

Looking away in mock surrender Deadpool hums."Sure~"

"Stop it. Red's my favorite color, okay. I just wanted my lightsaber to look like I wanted."

Huffing Peter takes out his own lightsaber and activates it. "Now: wanna spare or not?"

Grinning Deadpool takes a stance. "Bring it, Baby-Jedi."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Somehow managing to corner the Sith, Peter remembers something from their first meeting. Frowning he lowers his lightsaber slightly. "How did you disappear that first time we met?"

"Huh?" Not ready for the out of nowhere question Deadpool lowers his lightsaber as well. Confused it takes a minute for him to figure out what the other is referring to.

"Oh, I've got a teleport belt."

Curious the apprentice looks the other over for the belt. "Where is it?"

Scratching his chin Deadpool nonchalantly says, "Kinda broke in the wash."

Choking on air Peter looks at him with unbelieving eyes. "What?!"

Waving a hand dismissively the Sith shrugs. "Forgot to take it off before chucking my things in the wash. It kinda broke from it."

Peter can't believe what he's hearing. Gesturing wildly he looks at Deadpool as if he's insane. "You broke a state of the art teleportation belt by chucking it into the wash? What's wrong with you?!"

"Many things, baby-Jedi." Eyes turning dark there's something sharp in the other's smile as he looks at the apprentice.

Swallowing Peter suddenly remembers that he's talking to a Sith. Glancing away he looks up at the sky and sees that the sun's move low. "Eh, um, I need to get back."

Stepping back he turns away from the other. "See you some other time, Deadpool."

"Until next time, baby-Jedi."

Resisting the urge to hurry his step Peter tries to ignore the eyes he feels following him across the junkyard.

* * *

What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Kinda Peter's pov.

* * *

After almost turning his room upside down in search for an old project, Peter is finally sitting still, rummaging trough a box filled with old gadgets and contraption when he finally finds what he's been looking for.

Grinning he picks up the safety ring. It had been an attempt to make it safer for the younger Jedi apprentices to practice with their lightsabers, but it had been immediately rejected by the masters.

Digging trough he box Peter tries to find a second safety ring. Recalling that Deadpool seemed to prefer to use two lightsabers rather than one.

At last after practically emptying all of the box's content on the floor Peter finds a second ring at the bottom.

Standing he briefly looks around at the mess he's made before deciding to deal with it later. Right now all he wants to do is show Deadpool how to the safety rings work.

Giddy at the prospect of someone actually appreciating his little invention Peter almost walks right into master Coulson as he tries to leave his room.

Mortified the apprentice quickly steps back, stuttering out an apology. "So-so sorry, master. Didn't see you."

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Peter." Taking his eyes off the apprentice, he glances around the chaotic disarray of the room, raising a critical eyebrow. "And maybe tidy it too."

Face heating Peter looks back at the mess with new horror. If he'd known any of the masters would stop by he would have cleaned it up right away.

Thankfully choosing not to comment further on the disarray of the room master Coulson instead focuses back to Peter. "I've been informed that you've been socializing with the Sith Darth Pool."

Frowning at the name Peter automatically corrects him."Actually it's Deadpool."

Brows raised Coulson looks at Peter with interest. "Ah, so you have met with him?"

Feeling mortified Peter looks down guiltily. "I might have met with him a couple of times. He kinda just keeps showing up."

Sighing Coulson shakes his head slightly. "Just be careful, Peter. He's a Sith, you have no idea what he's capable of."

Moving over to one of the less cluttered surfaces Coulson holds up a file he brought. "This file is on him, Peter. I recommend that you read it." Setting it down Coulson moves back to the door.

Looking back at the apprentice one final time there's a slight trace of what might be worry or apprehension in his eyes. "I mean it, Peter. Read it."

Nodding Peter looks up to met the other's eyes. "I will."

Holding the apprentice gaze for a moment Coulson nods, seeming satisfied he finally leave.

Turning his head Peter stares at the file left behind with a frown. Hesitating for only a moment, he tightens his hold around the rings in his hand before turning away.

Stepping out of his room, he leaves the file behind.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

As he hands the rings over to Deadpool the other coos adoringly. "Oh, you shouldn't have."

Rolling his eyes Peter shakes his head. "It's not that kind of ring."

Letting the small circlet fall down around two of his fingers Deadpool grins as he wiggles them. "Well, I already figured that out. But I didn't think you were up to this kind of fun, baby-Jedi." Smirking he lets his eyes pointedly rove over the apprentice's form, paying extra attention to his hips and...

Understanding dawning over him Peter feels his face heat up in embarrassment. Crossing his arms he tries to ignore the others eyes on him. "If you put it on the top of your **lightsaber handle** it does the same thing as the safety switch on mine."

Looking up in surprise Deadpool quickly glances down at the rings with interest. "Really? Cool." Spinning the rings around he holds them up to take a closer look. "Did you make these?"

"Yeah." Cheeks still warm Peter almost forgets all about his indignation and smiles. It's not often that anyone takes interest in one of his inventions.

"What you all Jedi use them for? Training?" Tossing the rings back and forward between his hands Deadpool sounds genuinely curious.

Smile diminishing, the last of the color on Peter's cheeks leave. He should have figured that the Sith would want to know what they were used for. Shaking his head he looks away. "They aren't used for anything."

Frowning Deadpool stops throwing the rings around to focus back at the apprentice. "Why?"

Starring down at the ground Peter kicks at the gravel as he feels old frustration creep in over him. "I made them to be used in training to avoid injuries. I thought, if they didn't want to use modified lightsabers maybe they would be okay with using a simple add on while training. But I was told that a Jedi trains and learns to use a lightsaber as a lightsaber is meant to be used." Letting out a heavy breath Peter's shoulders slump. "Without cheap party tricks."

"Cheap party tricks?" Shaking his head Deadpool looks truly affronted by this notion. "I know of at least a dozen buyers that would love to get their hands on these. And they wouldn't be cheap in what they would offer. Nor would I for that matter"

Surprised as the odd compliment Peter watches silently as the other takes out his lightsabers. Without any hesitation the Sith puts a ring on either lightsabers.

Activating the them Deadpool slashes through the air, looking fascinated. "The sound changed?"

Smiling Peter activates his own lightsaber and swings it around a bit as he explains. "The change in the outer layer of plasma causes it to react differently when moved through the air. There of the sound change. Most wouldn't have noticed such a small thing."

Spinning around the Sith giggles as he slices through the air with his lightsabers. "Of course I noticed. You made my babies hum change into a full song."

Pressing his lips tightly together Peter tries to not laugh at the sight of the Sith spinning around giggling. Though he can't seem to stop the warm feeling spreading in his chest at the earnest awestruck look the Sith gave him.

Abruptly stopping his spinning Deadpool grins and turns to the the apprentice, taking a stance opposite of Peter. "Now let's see who wins when we're on even ground."

Responding accordingly Peter takes his own stance, raising an eyebrow at the other's words. "You've got two lightsabers."

"Well, you've got a lanyard. So I'd say we're even." Smile widening he suddenly slashes forward.

Laughing Peter easily blocks him before countering.

* * *

To the one person that left a comment at the last update, thank you.^^  
Didn't know if anyone was still interested in this after it had been dormant for like half a year.  
Legit motivated me to write on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorta Peter's pov.

* * *

Feeling happy yet tired from his sparring with Deadpool, Peter enters his room only for his good mood to evaporate as he sees the file on the table. Frowning he goes over to it and picks it up, surprised at how heavy it is.

Lips pressed together into a thin line he looks away, hesitating. He doesn't want to betray Deadpool's trust, if there is any, but master Coulson is right, the other is a Sith.

Looking back down at the file Peter makes up his mind. He's just going to quickly skim the file. _A quick peek won't hurt. Right? _Taking a deep breath he steels himself for what he's about to do and see.

Opening the file his eyes focus on the top of the page and Peter can't help but to smile. Chuckling at the inaccurate name of Darth Pool at the top he lets his eyes wander down the page. Skimming the text his eyes widen in disbelief at what he reads. _Deadpool was a Jedi in training?!_

Quickly flipping through the papers Peter's eyes catch on a word. "Compromised?"

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Angry beyond belief Peter storms off from his room to find the one that is the most likely reason for the files existence.

Not bothering to knock Peter enters master Fury's quarters, throwing the file down on the man's desk. "What is this?"

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the apprentice, Fury reaches out, turning the file around he briefly glances down at it before looking back up at Peter. "The supposedly classified file of the Sith Darth Pool."

Before Fury has finished answering Peter is already gesturing angrily at the file and ask, "Collateral damage?"

Leaning forward Fury clasps his hands in front of himself on the desk. "He was captured and unfortunately became emotionally compromise-"

"He was tortured!"

"The circumstances do not matter."

Stunned Peter looks down at the file. He can't believe that everything in it actually seems to be true.

"What Darth Poo-"

Tearing his eyes away from the file Peter almost shouts. "It's **Dead**pool! Get his name right." Grimacing Peter looks down and somehow managers to look angry, sad and disappointed all at the same time as he shakes his head. "No, actually it's Wade." Looking back up Peter locks eyes with master Fury. "Deadpool is what you let him get turned into."

Eye narrowing Fury meets the upset apprentice stare without hesitation. "You better remember your place, apprentice."

Holding Peter's gaze Fury leans back in his chair. "What he chooses to be called does not matter. What matters is that he choose to turn to the dark side."

Staring in disbelief Peter feels anger start to boil up inside. "You abandoned him. He didn't choose that."

Without hesitation Fury answers as if it's perfectly obvious. "Everything is a choice. You do not simply become something because of circumstances, you choose to become it. Now leave."

Taken aback by the master's blunt declaration, Peter tries to take a calming breath. "But th-"

"You are dismissed, apprentice Parker." Turning his chair away Fury pays no more mind towards the agitated apprentice.

Jaw clenched Peter bites back his words, forcing himself to give a short bow and leave.

Hurrying away from the masters quarters, Peter ducks into a secluded area. Feeling his teeth grind together he tries to force himself to calm down. Taking deep breaths.

But he's feeling angrier than he's ever felt before, not only at the masters but at himself too.

Leaning against the wall he thumps his head against the hard stone. He should have asked. The first time Peter said the other's name wrong and he had been corrected, he said that his name was Wade. What kind of Sith keeps their birth name? Or giggles at his lightsabers changing sound? Or most importantly, lets a Jedi apprentice go without a scratch multiple times.

Clenching his hands tightly he feels his nails dig into his skin as he recalls what the file had said.

"_Subject deemed emotionally compromised and a liability after extensive confinement and interrogation at enemy hands. See additional notes for details."_

_Details_? There had been pages filed to the brim with nothing but descriptions of disgusting inhuman treatment and horrific experiments.

That's what they had dared to call confinement. Wade had been captured and experimented on. Tortured. And the Jedi did noting. Deeming him emotionally compromised and abandoning him. _Collateral..._

Feeling drained Peter leans heavily against the wall. "Compromised." Saying the word out loud it sounds like the death sentence that he now knows it to be.

Eyes aching Peter closes them as he lets himself slide down the wall. Breath hitching as everything comes over him at once, Peter presses his hands against his eyes trying to calm down, but the guilt and weight of everything makes it hard to breath.

* * *

Well, so that happened...


	11. Chapter 11

next day  
Peter's pov.

* * *

Despite being exhausted from a long night of tossing and turning from guilt Peter got up early to sneak into the kitchen. He knew there wasn't really any way for him to make up for the terrible things that had happened to Deadp-, _Wade_, Wade, but that didn't make him feel any better.

Shaking his head Peter tries to concentrate on carefully packing down the finished hand pies he's made. He'd figured everyone loves pie, right? And Wade seems to really enjoy different kinds of food.

Packing everything up in a sort of picnic basket, he plans to offer the food after they'd sparred, both of them usually feeling quite hungry afterwards.

He's hoping the food offering might settle down the writhing guilt in his stomach from not having asked more questions, just simply assumed the worst about the other. If he would have known about the other's past he would have acted differently towards him. At least he hopes so...

Frowning he he grabs the basket and heads outside. _No. _He knows he would have treated Wade differently. Peter doesn't care what master Fury might say. It isn't Wade's fault that he is what he is. They shouldn't have abandoned him after becoming "emotionally compromised". Grimacing at the term Peter's grip on the basket's handles tightens.

"Hey, Fraidy-Pete!"

Stiffening at the voice, Peter's shoulders draw up high as he quickens his step, trying to ignore the other apprentices.

But then he's suddenly forced to a stop as a hand grabs his arm. "I was calling for you, Fraidy."

Refusing to acknowledge the other Peter stares down at the ground, as his way is being blocked by Flash and his friends.

Still holding Peter's arm Flash glances down at the basket.. "Off to see your pet Sith?" Smiling mockingly he taunts, "Maybe you aren't that big of a coward. Maybe you're just stupid."

Still not looking up Peter tries to pull his arm lose. "Let go of me, Flash."

Grinning Flash tightens his grip. "Or what, Fraidy-Pete?"

Arm starting to ache from the grip on it, Peter's had enough. Twisting away he feels a jolt of pain go down his arm as he hears his robes rip.

Running he doesn't look back.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Stopping outside of the junkyard Peter takes a moment to catch his breath.

Walking in he looks around, the place as abandoned as always, except for a red and black clad figure bouncing towards him.

Smiling he waves. "Hi, Dea- there, Wade." Cringing for only a moment Peter hopes that Wade didn't notice anything.

But of course the other does. Frowning Wade stares at him for a moment before suddenly reaching a hand up towards Peter, causing him to jerk back. Frown deepening Wade lets his hand drop back down.

Nodding at Peter's shoulder he asks, "What happened to your robes?"

"Oh..." Cheeks heating in shame and guilt, Peter shakes his head dismissively. "I accidentally tore them working on an old project."

"You sure? Because that looks more like someone ripped your sleeve at the seam, Baby-Jedi."

Swallowing down the lump forming in his throat, Peter looks away, not sure on what to say.

Jumping in surprise as Wade puts a gently hand on his arm Peter looks up to meet the other's curiously kind eyes.

"Are you getting in trouble for meeting me?"

Eyes widening Peter shakes his head. "What? No. No, that's, that's not it. They've always been like this."

"They?"

"Um..." Looking down he remembers the basket he brought. Plastering on a grin he holds it up. "I brought food with me. After we've sparred I thought we could eat."

Wade being as capricious as he is, is easily sidetracked.

Eyes focusing in on the basket, Wade bounces excitedly. "What's in it? What is it Whatisit? Whatisit,whatisit?"

"You'll see later." Walking further into the junkyard Peter wiggles the basket like you would a treat for a Loth-cat.

Eyes tracking the baskets movements, Wade quickly follows.

..-..

During their sparring Peter keeps messing up. Barely managing to block and sidestep Wade's attacks. He's just not able to focus.

Peter can't help but remember everything he read about the other. Flashes horrible experiments and torture clouding his mind. Distracting him from the fight.

This is why without Peter noticing Wade manages to corner him. Crowding him up against one of the junk piles the Sith leans in close as Peter's basically has to bend over backwards over an old chassis.

As he struggles to get loose Peter suddenly becomes very aware of how close they are and how warm the other feels pressing up against him. Blushing he remembers the other times Wade crowded him, easily holding him in place. _Kissing me goodnight before stunning me with my own damn lightsaber. _

Feeling strangely overheated, Peter ceases his struggling, panting for breath.

As Peter stops his struggling Wade grins widely, leaning in even closer, his eyes shines hungrily. "Time to see what you brought, baby-Jedi."

Closing his eyes in anticipation, Peter doesn't now what he's expecting but suddenly the other's warm weight is gone and cold air hits him.

Opening his eyes he sits up and watches the Sith skip away from him towards the basket.

Pushing himself up Peter lets out a shaky breath. Closing his eyes he takes some deep steadying breaths before he decides to follow, pushing down the strange feeling of disappointment.

_..-.._

Handing one of the pies over to Wade the other gently cradles the pastry in his hands. As Wade coos over the small pie, Peter tells him that he baked them this morning only to have the other tear his eyes away from the pie and stare up at him in awe.

"You baked these?"

Nodding Peter looks away from the awestruck eyes and takes a pie of his own.

Without warning there's a loud lewd sounding moan from next to him. Surprised Peter looks back at Wade, seeing a blissful expression across his face and a large bite missing from the pie.

Smiling Peter takes a bite of his own pie, when he suddenly remembers all the questions he wants to ask the other.

Trying to occupy himself with the food he tries to tamper down his curiosity, but eventually he can't help but ask. "Why are you a Sith?" _Are you even a Sith?_

"I never said that I am."

Frowning Peter sets the remnants of his pie down and turns to fully face Wade. "What are you then?"

"I don't like labels, but if I most." Tapping his chin Wade takes a moment to think about it. "Chaotic neutral."

Heed tilting, Peter blinks in confusion. "What?"

"Or mercenary for hire." Shrugging Wade takes large bite of his sixth pie.

"Okay..." Watching the other chew for a while Peter just can't help it, he has to ask, "Why?"

"Look at me." Wade simply says, gesturing up at the general vicinity of his face like it answers everything. "I make Palpatine look like Liam Hemsworth."

Having no idea how to respond Peter just looks confused. "Who?"

"Thor's brother. The pretty one."

Frowning Peter somehow feels even more confused. "You mean Loki?"

Smiling ruefully Wade looks down. "What I mean is that there's not many options with a mug like mine."

Meeting Wade's sad blue eyes Peter is taken aback for a second. _When did they change color?_

Glancing away he frowns as he tries to remember.

* * *

May the 4th be with you.


	12. Chapter 12

Deadpool's pov

Curious about the ripped sleeve and who _they_ are, Deadpool spies on Peter while he's training at the temple.

* * *

A/N: As always sorry for the late update...

* * *

Finding a closed off nook on the roof by the open sparing area had fortunately not been to hard. To his happy surprise Deadpool also discovered that the open yard area in the middle of the temple possessed some great acoustics. The voices of the Jedi and apprentices training down there easily carrying up for him to listen to.

Leaning back he settles in to watch his favorite apprentice practice with someone else.

Smiling he watches as Peter gracefully spin around like a dancer, so unlike the others almost clumsy slashing. But the dancing is abruptly stopped by an annoyed shout.

Frowning Deadpool tries to see what is happening.

Standing some distance away from Peter is an other apprentice pointing at him accusingly. "Parker broke my lightsaber."

Leaning out further from his hiding place he tries to get a better look.

Shaking his head Peter looks between one of the masters and the other apprentice that accused him of breaking his lightsaber. "No, it's not broken. He just touched one of my cuffs it simpl-"

Raising a hand the master interrupts Peter's explanation. "Peter what have we said about those cuffs."

Eyes wide in desperation for some kind of understanding Peter tries to explain. "But I would have gotten injured if-"

Cutting the apprentice off once more the master shakes his head. "You should have parried. Predicted his movements. You will never learn if you keep using these tricks of yours. If you keep letting fear guide yo-" Suddenly feeling several small objects hitting the back of his head the master cuts himself of. Turning he sees several pebbles now lying on the ground.

"Score!" Quickly ducking back around the edge Deadpool fist pumps the air. _Nailed that douchbag right in the head!_

Busy staring down at the ground Peter sadly don't see his master getting hit and simply nods in defeated acknowledgment at the master's words.

Giggling to himself Deadpool sneaks a peak to watch as master Douch looks around in confusion when he can't find the origin of the pebbles.

Frowning he gives the training area one final quick sweep of his eyes before he shakes his head and turns to the apprentice with the short-circuited lightsaber, telling them to go find a new one. "There might be some suitable once in storage by the east wing."

Waving an other apprentice over to them the master once again addresses Peter as he gestures at the newly arrived apprentice. "You will have to spare with Jerema while Micheal retrieves a new lightsaber."

Nodding Peter keeps starring down at the ground. Sighing the master shakes his head in exasperation before leaving.

Gaze narrowed with hostility Deadpool watches as the master walks away. Leaning back he shakes his head, he's almost forgotten how disgustingly narrow minded the Jedi was. Unwilling adapt or change all for the sake of some useless traditions.

Grimacing in distaste he looks back to his baby-Jedi and sees that Peter's finally looked up and started to spar with Jerema.

Letting out a deep breath Deadpool lets his mind wander as he watches the two circle each other, lunging and parrying.

Eyes focused solely on Peter and mind far away Deadpool is suddenly ripped back to what's happening when Peter's face changes to distress.

Blinking Deadpool looks around to try and see what is happening and sees Jerema lie on the ground motionless but seemingly unharmed and master Douch heading back over towards Peter.

Eyes wide Peter tries to stutter out an explanation. "I-I di-"

Not listening the master just gives him a stern look. "I thought I told you to stop using those tricks of yours?"

Displeased they gesture down at Jerema's unconscious body. "Now she can't continue her training." Looking back at Peter they add. "So nor shall you."

"But I would have injured her if I didn't have the sa-"

Not giving Peter a chance to explain the training master simply talks over him. "How will she learn to fight with proper lightsabers if her own comrade won't let her learn? A Jedi knows how to avoid serious injury and what to do when injured."

Ushering Peter away from the main training are he is told sit down and think about his actions and how they affect both himself and others.

Blood boiling Deadpool watches as a defeated looking Peter goes to sit down on a bench beside the training are. _Why isn't he fighting back? You're smarter than them, baby-Jedi. I know you are._

Staring at Peter in anger and confusion Deadpool watches as the apprentice takes out something small from his robes and starts to tinker with it.

Frowning Deadpool tries to get a closer look and doesn't see sparring pair getting increasingly closer to where Peter is sitting.

Seemingly purposely they swinging their lightsabers close to him only to suddenly slash down towards the bench seat, making it collapse.

Yelping in surprise and then pain Peter falls to the floor. Clutching his hand blood drips from it where one of the tools he was using accidentally stabbed into his hand.

Muscles tensing, Deadpool resists the urge to jump down and check if Peter is okay, and instead watches with with a forbidding air as master Douch comes over.

Instead of offering assistance they simply stand there looking down at Peter. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings, young apprentice."

_More aware about his surroundings? What about you, dickbag? I could have sniped you and all your students by now._

He can feel his hands itching to pull out one of his guns. Getting rid of the assholes that got Peter injured and teaching this idiot of a master a lesson.

Still clutching his hand to his chest Peter stands with difficulty. Staring down at the floor he refuses to look up and meet the eyes of the training master.

Sighing in exasperation the master waves a dismissive hand. "Go and meditate. You seem in need of it."

Seething Deadpool watches as Peter walks away from the training area.

* * *

So that Backstreet Boys Reunion Tour is a helluva thing, huh? Gone world wide and everything...


End file.
